


A Member of the Wedding

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, One last fling, The best man and the groom, Weddings, sex without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: Before Lucius' wedding, Sirius makes Lucius an offer he can't refuse.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Member of the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Written as a gift for eumenides1 for the harry_holidays gift exchange on Live Journal. By my calculation, Lucius is 21 and Sirius is 16. Sirius is of age where this story takes place, but I marked this as underage since that is not the case in some places.
> 
> Originally published December 28, 2005.

Lucius Malfoy surveyed the wedding guests as he stole in through the side door of the church. Among the early arrivals were the Rosiers and the Notts, seated together on the groom's side of the church. Both families could trace their magical lineage back hundreds of years. Not nearly as far back as the Malfoys, but good pureblood families nonetheless. The Potters and their teenage son, James, sat on the bride's side. The Potters were not Lucius' favorites by far, but they were an influential family, and it would not do to snub them.

James Potter was behaving oddly, even for him. He was gesturing and mouthing words that Lucius could not quite make out. Lucius glanced in the direction that James was looking just in time to see the door to the groom's waiting chamber close.

The person behind the door had to be his young attendant, the one he had been saddled with by his darling bride. For Narcissa Black, the wedding was as much about aesthetics as it was tradition. The bride and groom were a matched set of blonds; therefore the attendants also had to match one another. Narcissa chose her raven-haired sister as her attendant necessitating the selection of a dark-haired attendant for Lucius. The only person of the appropriate age in their acquaintance that Narcissa deemed attractive enough was a member of her own family. Sirius Black was the bride's cousin and Lucius' punishment for allowing her carte blanche with the wedding arrangements.

Lucius agreed that the young man was quite good looking, but otherwise he could not abide the brat. He was a preening, pranking, Muggle-loving heartbreaker of sixteen who, much to Lucius' chagrin, drew his eye much too often.

Lucius hoped Sirius wasn't planning any pranks today. If the boy did anything to destroy the perfection of a Malfoy wedding, Lucius was prepared to send a few painful and borderline illegal hexes his way.

When Lucius entered the chamber, Sirius was lounging on a brown leather sofa, long legs stretched out in front of him. His feet were bare as tradition dictated. Lucius wondered if he were following the remainder of the tradition which required him to be bare beneath his wedding robe as well.

The boy wore an odd expression, a smile to be certain, but not that of a friendly greeting. There was something in the boy's face that indicated that he was assessing Lucius, calculating risk and reward. Interesting.

"I have a proposition for you," Sirius said without preamble.

"A proposition? That sounds intriguing. Do go on." Whatever the boy had to say would be entertaining at the very least. Gryffindors often came up with the most ridiculous and amusing schemes. Lucius closed and locked the door, crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"I presume you and Narcissa have a typical pureblood marriage contract with three years exclusivity."

Lucius nodded, curious, despite the personal nature of the conversation, what this was leading up to. All well-bred witches and wizards had a marriage contract. The one he and Narcissa had signed was fairly standard, and it did include an exclusivity clause. They were to remain faithful to one another for at least three years. Three years was generally considered time enough to produce a legitimate heir or two. At the end of that time, they would be allowed other lovers if they so desired. He certainly planned to seek out a lover as soon as the three years was up. Narcissa was a beautiful woman, but cool. He admired her intellect and she would make a charming hostess, but Lucius suffered no illusions about their sexual compatibility.

"I also presume you took advantage of your last months of freedom from my iceberg of a cousin's clutches by indulging your, uh, physical side, " Sirius said with a smirk.

"I would have been a fool not to," Lucius answered, ignoring the jibe about his wife-to-be. Had it not been true, he might have protested. The knowledge that he would be bedding only her for the next three years had propelled him into the arms and beds of many charming women and men since they had announced their engagement. His last two liaisons had been quite spectacular. He had conducted a scorching affair with a willing little witch at the Ministry. Then two nights ago he had met a rather limber Australian chap in London. The man's accent, which some found endearing, irritated him, and so Lucius did his best to keep the man's mouth occupied.

"If you had one last opportunity, would you take it?" Sirius asked.

"If," Lucius said, stressing the word, "I found the opportunity sufficiently tempting then I would. However, I assure you that any two sickle whore you may have dredged up from the gutters of Knockturn Alley will be of no interest to me."

Sirius stood and sauntered slowly around Lucius, trailing a hand over his shoulders, ostensibly smoothing out any wrinkles like a good attendant would. "Oh no, Lucius, not that. I am positive you will like what I have to offer."

"And what might that be?"

Sirius began untying the ribbons that held his robe together. "Me," he said, letting the garment fall open.

Lucius noted two things immediately. First, he had been mistaken in believing that Sirius had not noticed his covetous glances. And second, Sirius was following tradition and was nude beneath the robe.

The young man's body was even lovelier than Lucius had imagined. Lightly tanned skin stretched over firm, developing muscle. His chest was nearly hairless with small pink nipples. A good-sized cock was already half erect, filling under Lucius gaze. Sirius showed no signs of embarrassment, there were no twitches or blushes to indicate a desire to hide his body. He stood straight and proud.

Lucius licked his lips. "I admit that I am tempted, as many men would be, but what, pray tell, is in this for you?"

"A taste of you before it is too late," Sirius said, voice taking on a sultry tone.

Lucius threw his head back and laughed. "A charming answer, but I'd venture to say that it is not entirely accurate. The real reason?" he prodded.

A smile lit Sirius face, this one more open than the first. "Knowing that you go to Narcissa's arms with the scent and the memory of me on your skin. This will settle a score between her and me."

It was an honest answer even if Lucius suspected it was incomplete. No matter. He was well within the confines of his agreement with Narcissa to take what was on offer, and he wanted it.

He stroked one hand down Sirius' cheek. The boy did not flinch, rather he held Lucius gaze, gray eyes meeting silver. The tip of his tongue slipped out to lick Lucius' fingers as when they grazed his lips. Lucius rubbed the tingling fingers over Sirius' lips, wetting them.

"Such a pretty mouth you have. Show me what else you can do with it."

Without a word, Sirius dropped to his knees. He took one end of the lowest set of ribbons holding Lucius robe together between his teeth and tugged gently until the ribbons fell free of one another. Lucius held his breath as he watched Sirius at his task. He had asked what the boy could do. The exhibition was inspiring; he was hard already.

Once Sirius had the robe open to the waist, one hand slipped between the parted edges of the robe to wrap around the base of Lucius' cock. He gave a slight squeeze before stroking up and down the length several times. A twist of his wrist on the final stroke had Lucius moaning his name and thrusting forward, body begging for further contact.

Burrowing his face in the parted robe, Sirius took the head of Lucius' cock in his mouth sucking lightly. He worked more and more into his mouth until it was bumping the back of his throat. He swallowed around it causing Lucius to gasp in stunned ecstasy.

Lucius reached around to his back, rucking up the material of his fine silk robe. The material pulled from around Sirius' head like theater curtains drawing open. The sight of his cock disappearing into that lush mouth sent heat sizzling down his spine. If he didn't have one hand on his robes and one tangled in the boy's hair he might have applauded the performance. The wiggle of Sirius' tongue along the underside of his cock certainly deserved a standing ovation. Lucius ached to bury himself in Sirius' lithe body.

"Yes, just like that. You were made for this, weren't you? The perfect Gryffindor slut."

Sirius let the throbbing cock fall from his mouth and smiled up at Lucius. "Such flattery, Lucius, and from the perfect Slytherin slut no less." Sirius said.

Lucius pursed his lips. "Not all of the tales you may have heard about me are true, and some of the tales you haven't heard are." While he spoke he pondered some of the delightful things he had done in the past and which of those he'd like to do with the boy, but there wasn't time. Across the room, a clock was quite literally ticking away his minutes of freedom. The hand had almost reached the space marked Time for a Wedding.

If he only had one chance at this he wanted to watch the boy's face as he fucked him. The floor was out of the question. Although the leather sofa wasn't large enough to stretch out on, it would have to do. Decision made, he turned away, leaving Sirius kneeling in the center of the room. Lucius sank down into the surprisingly comfortable sofa, settling his robe around him so his lower body remained bare, erect cock flushed and warm against his belly. "Come here," he commanded.

Sirius let his robe slither from his shoulders as he sauntered over to stand before Lucius. He tilted his head to the left, propped his right hand on his cocked right hip, body forming a fair approximation of a question mark. Placing a knee on either side of Lucius' thighs, he settled himself on Lucius lap. The instant their cocks rubbed against one another Sirius let out a hiss. "Mmm, so good."

"Yes, isn't it?" Lucius said running his hand down the smooth expanse of Sirius' back, hands only stopping when the reach sloping curve of perfectly formed buttocks. The boy writhed in his grasp.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Sirius asked.

"I know where your mouth has been," Lucius scoffed.

Sirius wrapped a hand around both their cocks, rubbing them together. He drew in a deep breath and shivered. "And I know where your cock has been, but I'm going to let you fuck me anyway." He plastered his lips against Lucius' mouth, thrusting his tongue inside to engage Lucius' in a slippery tango. He let go of their cocks and grabbed Lucius shoulders, rutting against him.

As things were progressing, it was only a matter of time until Sirius came, and Lucius didn't want that to happen until he was buried to the hilt in Sirius' lovely arse. He fumbled for his wand in the interior pocket of his robe. Silently he cast a lubrication charm that had Sirius trembling in his arms. Tossing the wand aside, he slipped his fingers down the tight crease between the boy's buttocks and lightly circled them around the boy's oiled opening.

"Don't tease. Put them in me now," Sirius pleaded.

Lucius yanked on Sirius hair with his free hand, causing Sirius to cry out in pain. "Never tell me what to do, boy. You don't have the power to back up your demands. Fortunately for you, I want the same thing you want."

Two fingers were roughly shoved up into Sirius' tight channel. He winced at the sudden intrusion, shifting his body on Lucius' lap to ease his discomfort. Lucius could tell when the pain eased and Sirius had adjusted to the intrusion by the softening of the creases in the boy's forehead. By the time Lucius had begun scissors the two fingers inside him, Sirius was breathless with anticipation.

"Not used to it a little rough? Do your little boyfriends take it easy on you?" Lucius taunted, adding a third finger and twisting them all deep inside and finding the one spot that rendered most men senseless.

Sirius quivered, releasing a low moan. "Oh yes, there, right there. Please. Do it again." This time Lucius complied rather than rebuking the boy for his demands. He was rather taken with the hitch in the boy's voice when he begged and the restless way he rode the invading fingers, breathy moans released each time he pushed down hard against them.

When the boy was so lost in ecstasy that he was panting, eyes unfocused, Lucius removed his fingers and positioned his heavy cock against the boy's ready hole. Sirius pressed down, enveloping Lucius cock in tight heat. Lucius let out what sounded very much like a growl to his own ears, gripping the boy's hips hard, manicured nails leaving crescent-shaped marks on creamy smooth skin. Regaining some of his senses, Sirius raised himself up, until Lucius' cock almost slipped free. He slammed back down again, angling himself so Lucius' cock hit his prostate. The leather sofa creaked in time with their movements. Sirius rode Lucius' cock until finally the sensation overwhelmed his body and he came hard against Lucius' belly, collapsing against his chest, head resting on his shoulder.

The spasms undulating through Sirius' channel undid Lucius at last. He spilled his seed deep within the boy's body, murmuring his pleasure against Sirius' sweat damp hair.

After he caught his breath, Sirius pulled away. He gave Lucius a husky, "Thank you."

"No, thank you. This was an unexpected gift and all the better for it," Lucius said sincerely. He still did not believe Sirius' reason for this assignation, but whatever the reason, there would be no repercussions for Lucius.

They hurriedly cleaned up and redressed. Lucius was pleased to note that his robe appeared no worse for having been scrunched up around his waist. Sirius, too, looked acceptable. It would not do for the male contingent of the wedding party to look like they had just fucked each other nearly blind, even if was true.

There was a light knock on the door just as he was tying back his hair. "Enter." Lucius waved his wand to unlock the door. A tousled dark head poked through the doorway.

"They're ready for you," the boy said.

Sirius smiled warmly at the boy. "Thanks, Reg. We'll be right out." The boy disappeared followed by Sirius, who tossed a heated look over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Reg? Ah, Regulus, Sirius' younger brother, thirteen or so and a good Slytherin boy. Three years from now he would be ripe for the plucking. Lucius wondered if he'd be as eager and responsive as Sirius had been. Only time would tell.

Full of plans for future debauchery, Lucius headed out to await his bride.

*^*

At the reception following the wedding, Sirius was all smiles. He had just collected the twenty galleons he was owed. Plus, he had something to tell his mother he was certain she would be thrilled to hear.

The End


End file.
